Navado
Navado is a high-ranking, commander of the criminal organisation known as the Red Dragon Clan and a villain in Mortal Kombat. He will stop at nothing until the group of deserters called the Black Dragon Clan is forever eradicated. Info Navado's influence began sometime before the events of Mortal Kombat 4. Since one of the Red Dragon Clan's top priority is the extermination of the Black Dragon Clan while still desiring to keep their existence secret, they decided to use the Special Forces to serve their own purposes. To that end, Navado instructed his subordinate, Hsu Hao, to infiltrate the Outer World Investigation Agency and help them in tracking down and killing the last members of the Black Dragon, a mission Hsu performed to great success. After the events of 4'', with Jarek seemingly killed by Jax Briggs, and Kabal presumably killed by Navado himself (the latter's trademark hookswords being taken as trophies in the process), Hsu Hao's task was deemed over. However, Navado was then contacted by the Deadly Alliance. Both sorcerers saw the Red Dragon as a great potential ally for their eventual domination of Earth. Navado was hired to fend off Kenshi, in return acquiring the opportunity to be given the last Black Dragon member: Kano, at the time a general in the service of the Deadly Alliance. They also requested that the Red Dragon destroy the Outer World Investigation Agency's techno-portals to prevent the SF from being able to travel to Outworld. During the events of ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Navado finally complied with these tasks. He instructed Hsu to destroy the Outer World Investigation Agency's underground portal facility, shortly before travelling to Outworld himself through a secret inter-realm portal located in the Lost Sea. Navado tracked down and defeated Kenshi, allowing him to have his fight with Kano; however, rather than to kill his foe, Navado captured Kano and had his Red Dragon minions bring him to their headquarters. Navado then ordered Hao to murder Shang Tsung before some onis got to Quan Chi, but Hsu Hao never reported back. Shortly before Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, Kabal returned fully recuperated from his stay in the Chaosworld and seemingly killed Navado, retrieving his hookswords. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Navado returns, apparently having survived. He is still seen wielding hookswords as a weapon, but these are presumably no longer Kabal's, perhaps he bought ones himself. In the Konquest mode, Navado is seen in the Red Dragon Caves, reporting to Daegon that the clan had located some sharp blades (the Drakeswords) Daegon could us to defeat Blaze. Daegon then orders him to kill his brother Steven while he prepares to leave for blades and Blaze. Steven defeats Navado, but Navado is able to escape using an elastic rope to propel himself into a secret compartment up in the ceiling while making a sly smile. Later, he would join the Forces of Darkness in the Great Battle, but would also die alongside most of the combatants. Alternative Timeline Though unseen, Navado is mentioned by a Red Dragon member, commenting that Sub-Zero's kori powers are weak and that Navado had been against holding onto one of the Kamidogu daggers they stored in their temple. After the Red Dragons allied with Mileena and Reiko, Navado is seen waiting to spring an ambush on K'etz Kahn's forces, using Lin Kuei Clan's cloaking technology, killing one of K'etz soldiers by impaling them with his spear before revealing himself and his Red Dragon soldiers. Navado is later mentioned by Goro when he informs the Red Dragon of Kotal Kahn's approach, the second-in-command of the Red Dragon having infiltrated the capital city at some point prior. Navado is revealed to be listening in on Sonya Blade and Kotal's conversation. Learning that the Black Dragon Clan have kidnapped Sonya's daughter, Cassie Cage, her friend Jacqui Briggs, and brought both to Outworld, Navado is amused and laughed by the opportunity presented to him and orders his men to stand down, telling them they have a new objective. Later, Navado's group ambushes Kano, Red Harlow, and the Black Dragon minions and kill a two Black Dragon lackeys who were holding Cassie and Jacqui. Navado demands the hostages before proclaiming he will send Kotal a message with Kano's blood. Navado informs Harlow that the girls are to go to Reiko, as well as arrogantly telling Kano that his forces outnumber theirs, only for Kano to kill one of the Red Dragon soldiers, prompting an all out brawl between the Black and Red Dragons. Navado draws his hookswords and duels with Kano, ending up stabbed in the shoulder as Kano mocks Navado's fallen and death comrade Hsu Hao. Before Kano can kill Navado, one of the Red Dragon soldiers saves his commander. When Kano betrays Harlow and absconds with Kotal's portal stone, Navado mocks him for trusting Kano before cutting Red's chest with both of his hookswords, wounding the cowboy. Turning his attention to the girls, Navado dodges as Cassie and Jacqui open fire with firearms taken from the killed Black Dragon soldiers, and the girls use up all their ammunition in killing Navado's forces. Navado tells the girls while Reiko wants them alive, he makes it clear he doesn't have to bring them intact and leaps at them. While managing to wound Cassie on the arm with his hookswords, Jacqui gets Navado in a lock, allowing Cassie to shatter one of his bowls with a kick. Cassie then tries to finish off Navado, eviscerating him with his own hookswords, but fails as Navado is too fast. His wounded body later flees the scene back to the Red Dragon headquarters to report his failure to Daegon and Reiko. Powers and abilities Navado is a skilled martial artist and wields a pair of hookswords as his weapons. Although lethally proficient with various melee weapons, his signature weapon comes in the form of elastic whips with steel hooks attached to them. These whips seem to be especially sturd, as they are able to support the body weight of an average adult male like Navado. He also uses a set of elastic ropes with prongs on the end that he uses in a slingshot-like manner to deliver strong attacks or weak attacks. The soles of his shoes are equipped with retractable razor-sharp spikes, which can give him better traction, or give his opponent a fatal wound with his attacks. In addition to his expertise in weapons, he is also very mobile, notably when it comes to jumping. For example, he is able to jump at a very high height in different situations. He is also able to add up his strength in his physical attacks, like most of the Red Dragons can. Trivia *Navado smiles evilly a lot. *Despite the Red Dragon Clan existing before the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Navado and Hsu Hao were only in the clan for around a decade or less as they are humans from Earth and don't have such a long lifespan as some non-human members. *He is one of the characters seen imprisoned in the Dark Prison stage in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. He was also available to be seen in the Krypt. *Despite Kabal getting his hookswords back, Navado still uses hookswords in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, presumably they're not his. Gallery Navado.png Hsu_Hao_runnin'_from_Navado.jpg|Navado ordering Hsu to run fastah'. Navado_face.jpg|Navado is such a bae, here is his fae, fae. Cabal_&_Navado.png|Nope. Navado didn't steal Kabal's fawking hookswords. Navado_test_ur_sigh.jpg|Navado testing his sight. Navado_artwork.jpg|Navado looks like freaking De Santa. Navado_drawn.jpg|Navado in dark. Navado's_hooks.png|Navado's hooks. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gang Leaders Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:! Category:Americans Category:Military Personnel Category:Neutral Evil